Maradj velem!
by LanaAngels
Summary: Kise fáradtan sétált hazafelé, amikor egy ismerős labda egy ismerős helyen eltalálta, és egy ismerős arc, ismerős hangon ismét elnézést kért. „Ebből nem csinálunk rendszert, ugye?", kérdezte Kise.
1. Chapter 1

*telefoncsörgés*

„Haló?", a szőke modell/kosaras, Kise Ryouta felveszi legújabb érintőképernyős telefonját.

„Ugye nem felejtetted el a mai edzést?", kérdezi egy bosszús hang a vonal másik végéről.

„Dehogyis! Csak egy kicsit elhúzódott a fotózás, de már mindjárt ott vagyok." biztosította Kise folyton aggodalmaskodó kapitányát.

„Ajánlom, különben véged." Ezzel a Kaijo kapitány, vagyis Kasamatsu Yukio lerakta a telefont.

„Ahh, Kasamatsu-senpai mindig olyan rideg…" siránkozott Kise önmagának, miközben épp a szabadtéri kosárpálya mellett haladt el. „Huh?"

Egy hosszú, barna hajú, barna szemű lányt pillantott meg kosarazni. A lány egy szürke pólót, fekete nadrágot és egy egyszerű tornacipőt viselt, emellett meglehetősen alacsony volt, körülbelül 160 cm. Épp hárompontosokat próbált dobni, de a labda kirepült a kerítésen, és fejen találta a szőke modellt.

„Aú~!", kiáltott fel Kise meglepetten.

„Nagyon sajnálom. Jól vagy?", termett előtte hirtelen az apró lány, elnézést kérve, hajlongva.

„Persze." válaszolta, Kise és visszaadta az eltévedt labdát. „Tessék!"

„Kösz." mondta a lány szégyellősen mosolyogva. „Várj! Te vagy Kise Ryouta?"

„Áh, csak nem egy rajongó?", csillant fel a fiú szeme. Túl korán.

„Nem igazán. Csak te benne voltál a Csodák Generációjában Midorima-sannal, Aomine-sannal, Murasakibara-sannal és Akashi-sannal."

„Hát igen! Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, de most mennem kell, különben Kasamatsu-senpai meg fog ölni. Szóval, viszlát!", búcsúzkodott Kise.

„Viszlát!"

A Kaijo edzésén Kasamatsu jól kioszotta Kisét, amiért elkésett, és amiért a modellkedés fontosabb volt, mint a kosárlabda. Kise inkább nem is mondott semmit a lányról, mert csak rontana a helyzetén. Egyéb esetben semmi gond nem lenne, de a jövő héten a Kaijo a Seirin ellen fog játszani, ahol minden erejükre szükségük lesz.

* * *

Kise fáradtan sétált hazafelé, amikor egy ismerős labda egy ismerős helyen eltalálta, és egy ismerős arc, ismerős hangon ismét elnézést kért.

„Ebből nem csinálunk rendszert, ugye?", kérdezte Kise.

„Bocsi, csak sosem találom el a jó szöget." panaszkodott a lány.

„Még nem láttalak errefelé, most költöztetek ide?", érdeklődött Kise.

„Nem, Hokkaidoban élek, csak a nagynénémet jöttem meglátogatni pár hétre. Egyébként Ichino Rina vagyok."

„Értem… Rina-chan, te benne vagy az iskolád csapatában?"

„Oh, nem. Én szörnyű vagyok a sportokban, ráadásul kicsi vagyok a kosarazáshoz."

„Akkor mit csinálsz itt?"

„Lehet, hogy nem vagyok jó kosaras, de attól még imádom, és lehet, hogy soha nem fogok csapatban játszani, de így azért még eljátszogathatok."

„Waoh! Még senkit sem hallottam így gondolkodni…" mondta Kise elgondolkodva, mire Rina elnevette magát.

„Pedig ebben nincs semmi különleges." Mielőtt kínos csend keletkezhetett volna, megcsörrent Rina telefonja. „Szia! (…) Igen. (…) Még a parkban. (…) Oké. Mindjárt indulok. (…) Szia!"

„Most haza kell mennem, de még találkozunk." mondta, miután letette.

„Oké, szia!"

* * *

Szombat:

Kisééknek szabadnapjuk volt, hogy kipihenjék a kemény edzésüket, és modell munkája sem volt, így eldöntötte, hogy kimegy a parkba kosarazni, és remélte, hogy Rina is ott lesz.

A megérzése helyes volt, és máris szállt felé az ismerős fuvallatú labda, viszont ezúttal már gyorsan átlátta a helyzetet, és sikeresen megállította, mielőtt találkozott volna a milliókat érő arcával.

„Nagyon sajnálom." rohant hozzá azonnal a lány, mint azt már korábban is mindig tette.

„Szia, Rina-chan!"

„Ryouta-kun? Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok?", kérdezte meglepetten.

Kise a labdára nézett, majd vissza Rinára. „Megérzés." mondta sejtelmesen, majd hozzátette. „Van kedved gyakorolni?"

„Veled?"

„Persze. Ki mással?"

„D-de én… nem tudok kosarazni. Úgy értem…" dadogta Rina teljesen zavarban.

„Nemár~! Vicces lesz. Csak…" Kise odafutott a palánk alá, majd folytatta: „Dobd a labdát!"

Nem volt mit tenni, Rina vett egy mély lélegzetet, és rádobta a labdát, ami csont nélkül bement a kosárba. Kise csak nagyokat tudott pislogni a hihetetlen dobáson. Az imént nem azt mondta, hogy nem tud kosarazni? És egyébként is folyton fejbe találta! Akkor most ez…?

„EZ MEG MI VOLT?!"

„Egy hárompontos?", közölte Rina, mintha ez a világ legnyilvánvalóbb dolga lenne. „Nem te lennél a kosaras sztár?", kérdezte vigyorogva.

„De ha tudsz rendeset dobni, akkor miért találsz folyton fejbe?", folytatta teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyva a lány csípős megjegyzését.

„Szerencsém volt?"

„Mi?"

„Oké, elmagyarázom, csak higgadj le!", mondta Kise vállát simogatva. „Kb. 2% az esélye annak, hogy bedobom, és most, mikor figyeltél, annyira féltem, hogy elrontom és leégek, hogy sikerült. Szerencsém volt."

„Te egy nagyon fura lány vagy."

„Mondja a szőke, modell, kosaras, másoló." nevetett Rina.

„Rendben, akkor figyeld, hogy csinálja egy profi!", mondta Kise, és odaállt, ahol eddig Rina volt, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal pontosan ugyanúgy bedobta a labdát. „Íme az előző dobásod."

„Lenyűgöző!", ujjongott Rina csillogó szemekkel.

„Most pedig…" mondta Kise a labdával a kezében. „Próbáld meg elvenni tőlem!"

Rina körülbelül fél órán át kergette Kisét és a labdát, nem sok sikerrel, viszont annál többet szórakoztak. Miután Rina teljes mértékben kifulladt, leültek egy padra.

„Nem bírtad valami sokáig…" közölte Kise kissé csalódottan, neki ez még csak bemelegítésnek sem volt elég.

„Fogd be! Nem vagyok sportoló!", mondta Rina idegesen, de annál inkább lihegve.

„Az biztos, bár még simán lehetnél. A labda imád téged."

„Na persze…"

„Hé, holnap lesz egy meccsünk a Seirin ellen." szólalt meg Kise hirtelen. „Nincs kedved eljönni?"

Rina kicsit gondolkodott. „Seirin? Oda jár Kuroko Tetsuya és Kagami Taiga, igaz?", kérdezte.

„Aha!", válaszolta boldogan.

„Oké, ott leszek!", mondta Rina, majd felállt. „Köszönöm, hogy ma segítettél nekem."

„Neked bármikor, Rina-chan!", kacsintott Kise. „Holnap találkozunk!"

* * *

Másnap 8-kor a Kaijo öltözőjében:

Kise hirtelen beront az öltöző ajtaján: „Sajnálom, hogy elkéstem!" (megint)

„Megmondtam, hogy mindenki időben legyen itt!", ordított rá Kasamatsu egy hasba rúgás kíséretében.

„De csak 10 percet késtem~"

Seirin öltözőjében:

„Figyelem!", mondta Riko. „Az ellenfelünk nem kevesebb, mint a Kaijo Középiskola és a Csodák Generációjának Kise Ryoutája. Tudom, hogy Kagami-kun hiánya nagy visszaesést jelent, de ne hagyjátok, hogy ez hátráltasson benneteket." Hirtelen hangszínváltás. „És ha veszíteni mertek, olyan edzőprogramot kaptok, hogy nem hagyjátok el élve a tornatermet!

Háromnegyed 9 körül a csapatok kivonultak a pályára. Kise körbenéz a lelátón, és amint meglátja, amit keres, Rinát a hatodik sorban ülni, elkezd őrülten integetni felé.

„HÉ, RINA-CHAAAN!" És kiabálni… Szerencsére Kasamatsu itt van, hogy megmentse a helyzetet egy erős fejbe vágással.

„Hagyd abba az idétlenkedést!"

„De Senpai, Rina-chan nem integet vissza~" siránkozott Kise.

„Még szép, hogy nem. Ez azt jelenti, hogy van agya." mondta Kasamatsu idegesen. „Várj, ki az a Rina? A barátnőd?"

„Oh, nem, két napja találkoztam vele a parkban. Segítettem neki kosarazni."

Kasamatsu még egy pár másodpercig figyeli Rinát, majd a sokkal fontosabb dolgokra koncentrál. „Akkor inkább az ellenfélre figyelj! Észre sem vetted, hogy az egyikük hiányzik?"

„Hiányzik?", kérdezte Kise zavarodottan, és a Seirin felé fordította a fejét. „Tényleg! Hol van Kagamicchi?"

„Úgy van." mondta Kasamatsu most már az egész csapatnak. „Kagami nem vesz részt a meccsen, így a Seirin jelentős hátrányba került. Használjuk ki ezt a lehetőséget, és nyerjünk!"

„IGEN!"

A meccs az elejétől a végéig kiegyenlítődött volt. A Kaijo támadott, a Seirin védekezett és fordítva. Az egyetlen érdekesség az volt, hogy Kagami nem volt jelen a mérkőzésen, Kise pedig mintha egy kicsit többet villogtatta volna a képességeit, mint kellene, vagy mint szokta. Az eredmény végül 79-60 lett a Kaijo javára.

A meccs után Rina az öltözőkhöz vezető folyosón várta Kisét.

„Hé, Rina-chan! Milyen volt a meccs?"

„Hihetetlen! Lenyűgözőek voltatok." mondta lelkesen.

„Áh, egy pillanat." mondta Kise, mikor meglátta, hogy a Seirin csapata halad el mellettük. „Kurokocchi~!"

„Gratulálok a győzelemhez." mondta Kuroko diplomatikusan.

„Oh, köszi, de azon gondolkoztam, hogy mi történt Kagamicchivel?", kérdezte Kise félig csalódottságot mutatva.

„Belázasodott, ezért az edző nem engedte játszani."

„Az kár, pedig most tutira legyőztem volna Kagamicchit!", kiáltotta lelkesen.

„Mi ez a –cchi dolog?", szólt közbe Rina.

„Kise-kun –cchi-vel toldja meg azok nevét, akiket tisztel." tájékoztatta Kuroko a kíváncsi lányt.

„Értem." válaszolta Rina hálásan mosolyogva, míg rá nem eszmélt valamire: „Várj, ez most azt jelenti, hogy engem nem tisztelsz?"

Kise most sarokba szorította önmagát; egy másodpercig értetlenül bámult a lányra, majd hevesen magyarázkodni kezdett. „D-Dehogyis! Te-te más vagy. Te, te…

„Én mi?", kérdezte Rina felvont szemöldökkel, meglehetősen élvezve a szőke zavarát, aki Kurokotól várt volna megváltás, ő viszont már réges-rég eltűnt.

'Mégis mikor tűnt el?', tűnődött Kise, de jelenleg nem volt ideje efféle dolgok miatt aggódni. „Izé, Rina-chan…"

„Nyugi, nem fontos. Különben is, vissza kell menned az öltözőbe, nem igaz?"

„Oh, de… Hé, ha itt végeztem, elmegyünk bekapni valamit?", ajánlotta Kise vidáman.

„Rendben." válaszolta a lány mosolyogva.

Amint Kise átöltözött, egyből rohant is el, ügyet sem vetve a csapattársai zavarodott pillantásaira. Néhányan azonban látták, ahogy az ászuk egy lány társaságában hagyja el a stadion épületét.

„Mi a… Kisének barátnője van?", kérdezte Moriyama kissé féltékenyen.

„Nem. A meccs előtt azt mondta, csak nemrég találkoztak." magyarázta Kasamatsu.

„Akkor barátnője lesz?", kérdezte most Hayakawa izgatottan.

„Nem kizárt. Abból, ahogy a lányra nézett, csak idő kérdése." mondta a kapitány büszkén, majd hozzátette: „Feltéve persze, ha nem utasítja vissza."

* * *

Kise és Rina a megfelelő helynek egy kis beszélgetéshez egy kávézót választottak közel a stadionhoz. Mindketten rendeltek egy fagylaltkelyhet, és a meccsről társalogtak:

„És, mikor lesz a következő meccsetek?", kérdezte Rina kíváncsian.

„A jövő héten, Midorimacchiék ellen." válaszolta Kise egy perc gondolkodás után.

„Először is, komolyan mi ez a „–cchi" dolog? Másodszor, Midorima Shintarou? A Csodák Generációjának hárompontos dobója? Akinek még soha egy dobása se ment mellé?" Rinának gyakorlatilag látszódtak a csillagok a szemében.

„Ja, ő az. És te csak azért nem vagy „-cchizve", mert nem vagy elég jó kosaras."

„Ez gonosz volt." mondta Rina a legjobb tudása szerint színlelve a sértődést. „Bár nem csoda, hogy nem fejlődök egy olyan edzés után, mint a tegnapi. Lefogadom, hogy még romlottak is a képességeim." vágott vissza.

Kise úgy tűnt, mintha egy percig elgondolkodna, majd hirtelen felállt, és vigyorgott. „Akkor irány a pálya!", kiáltotta. 'Komolyan, ennek a fiúnak sosem elég a kosarazásból?'

„Mi?! De most vagy túl egy nagyon kemény meccsen. Ne erőltesd meg magad!", ellenkezett Rina, bár a szemében látszott az aggodalom.

„Ugyan már! Miattam nem kell aggódnod!", próbálkozott Kise, de Rinát nem tudta átverni.

„Szerintem meg igen, szóval most menj haza, és pihend ki magad rendesen!"

„De még beszélgetni akarok veled."

„Majd találkozunk még."

„De holnap kezdődnek a Shutoku elleni felkészítő edzések."

„Oké, figyelj! Jövő hét vasárnap este megyek vissza, szóval addig _ott_ bármikor megtalálsz, és ajánlom, hogy ne okozz csalódást, és győzd le Midorimát!", mondta Rina egy mosollyal, majd felállt, adott egy puszit a szöszi fiú arcára, és elment.

Ezután a hét csendben telt el: Kise edzésekre és fotózásokra járt, Rina a maga módján gyakorolt. Egyáltalán nem találkoztak egymással egészen péntekig, amikor Kise az edzés után a zuhogó esőben egyenesen a pályához rohant, hogy végre láthassák egymást. Közben Rina dobott egy utolsó tökéletes hárompontost, összepakolt, és elindult hazafelé.

Kise odaért a pályához, de Rina ekkorra már elment. „Még nem lehet messze." – gondolta, és elkezdett futni teljes erejéből abba az irányba, amerre remélte, hogy találkozhat a lánnyal, akire az edzések alatt folyton gondolt, akit azóta nem tudott kiverni a fejéből, mióta először meglátta. Csak futott, és futott a szakadó esőben, míg végül megpillantotta az utca végén lassan sétáló lányt. Mintha várna valamire, várná, hogy valaki utolérje, és megszólítsa. Rina megfordult. Talán azért, mert meghallotta a szőke modell-kosarascsoda lépteit, talán mert meghallotta a lihegését, talán a szívverését. Ő maga sem tudta. Megfordult, és a tekintetük találkozott. Kise megállt, levegő után kapkodott, és megpróbálni összeszedni a gondolatait.

„Ryouta-kun?"

„Végre… megtaláltalak… Rina-chan…" mondta lihegések közt.

„Szörnyen nézel ki. Azt ne mondd, hogy egyenesen az edzésről rohantál ide?", kérdezte a lány aggódva, és odafutott hozzá.

„De… igen… látni akartalak… holnap elmész… és…"

„Csak a meccs után indulok."

„Komolyan?", kérdezte Kise félig örülve, hogy még van ideje, félig meglepetten.

„Persze! Azért mondtam, hogy mindenképp győzz, mert én is ott leszek, de ha kifárasztod magad, nem fog menni!", szidta le ismét.

„Mondtam már, hogy nem aggódj miattam!" Kise felegyenesedett, és pár lépést tett Rina felé. „El akartam mondani neked valamit."

„Meg fogsz fázni." suttogta a lány, miközben nagy mogyoróbarna szemei Kise aranysárgáira szegeződtek.

Kise megtette a végső lépést, amivel bezárta a kettejük közt lévő távolságot, jobb kezével végigsimította a lány arcát, és megcsókolta. „Szeretlek."

Rina egyszerre meglepetten, boldogan és zavarodottan nézett a szemekbe, melyekből annyi fény és szeretet áradt, amennyit még elképzelni sem tudott ezelőtt. „Holnap elmegyek." nyögte ki, szinte, mint egy sóhaj, és amint kimondta, már gyűltek is a könnyek a szemében.

„Az nem számít."

„Ha elmegyek, utána mindenki el fog felejteni. Ha jövőre visszajövök, már senki sem fog felismerni."

„Képtelen lennék elfelejteni téged." tiltakozott Kise. „Amióta találkoztunk, folyton rád gondolok. Tudom, hogy ez nem valami sok idő, de ilyet még sosem éreztem ezelőtt."

„Tudom, de…" Kise meleg ölelése beléfojtotta a szót. „Holnap gyere el a meccsre! Kitalálunk valamit. Az kizárt, hogy hagyjalak csak úgy eltűnni az életemből."

* * *

Másnap a meccs előtt a Shutoku öltözőjében:

„Shin-chan, mindjárt kezdünk!", kiáltotta Takao.

„Az Ikrek horoszkópját hallgattam." válaszolta Midorima türelmetlen partnerének.

„És? Mit mondott?"

„Hogy össze van zavarodva. Két dolog jár a fejében, és emiatt egyikre sem tud igazán koncentrálni. Ha nincs szerencséje, mindkettőt elveszítheti."

„Akkor a végzet a mi oldalunkon áll." vigyorgott a sötét hajú irányító.

„Pontosan."

A Kaijo öltözőjében:

„Kise. Kise! KISE!"

„T-tessék?", eszmélt fel a szólított fiú éber ábrándozásából.

„Mi van veled? Egyáltalán nem figyelsz." mondta a kapitány mérgesen.

„Bocsánat, figyelek, csak…"

„Ajánlom, hogy koncentrálj a meccsen! Elvégre te vagy az ász!"

* * *

A csapatok kivonultak a pályára. Kise körbenézett, ám ezúttal sehol sem látta barna hajú szerelmét. Pánikba esett: „Mi van, ha máris elment?" „Mi van, ha soha többé nem láthatja?" „Mi van, ha Rina nem szereti?" Nem, az nem történhet meg. Azt nem tudná feldolgozni. A szörnyű gondolatok tömege erősen ostromolta a fejét, de nem volt ideje rájuk, a mérkőzés ugyanis pillanatokon belül kezdődik. A Kaijo ászának minden erejével a győzelemre kll koncentrálnia, viszont lehetséges ez, ha az ellenfele a Kelet Királya, a Shutoku és Midorima Shintaro?

A harmadik negyed végén az állás 50-68 volt a Shutoku javára.

„Mi a fenét csinálsz, Kise? Szedd össze magad! Midorima ellen játszunk." szidta össze Kasamatsu.

„Sajnálom."

„Hé, Kise, az ott nem a barátnőd?", kérdezte Moriyama. A lánydetektora ma is remekül üzemel. Kise felemelte a fejét, és a kispad feletti lelátón csakugyan ott állt Rina.

„Ryouta-kun! NYERJ!" Ordította a lány, ahogy csak a torkán kifért, és ez az egy szó a megfelelő embertől olyan varázslatos erővel bírt, amilyenre még a valódi mágusok sem lennének képesek.

A hirtelen jött önbizalom ellenére a Kaijo veszített.

* * *

„Ryouta-kuuun!", kiáltotta Rina, miközben a szőke nyakába ugrott. „Gratulálok, remek voltál!"

„Ez nem igaz, vesztettünk…" válaszolta szomorúan, és fejét Rina hajába nyomta.

„Legközelebb sikerülni fog. Ettől még nem áll meg az élet."

„Most elmész?"

„Ryouta-kun?", Rina meglepődött a hirtelen témaváltáson. „Mennem kell."

„Azért látlak még valaha?", kérdezte Kise, és elengedte a lányt, majd megfogta a kezét, és kivezette a parkolóba, ahol a szülei már indulásra készen várták.

„Sajnálom, hogy nem tölthettünk együtt több időt." mondta Rina, adott egy puszit Kise arcára, majd lassan elengedte a kezét, és beszállt az autóba. Az ajtó csukódásának hangja tökéletesen hangosította fel a két fiatal összetört szívének sikolyát.

 _ **FOLYTATJUK...?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_És íme a második fejezet, amiben már megjelenik a fantasztikus Moriyama Yoshitaka is... Igazából már kész vagyok egy ideje, de úgy döntöttem, most rakom ki, mivel ma van (június 18.) Kise szülinapja, úgyhogy Boldog szülinapot, szőke modell ász! 3_**

* * *

2 hónap telt el azóta, hogy Kise fájdalmas búcsút vett Rinától. Akár hiszitek, akár nem, nem telt el olyan nap ezalatt a hosszú két hónap alatt, hogy Kise ne gondolt volna a lányra, aki képes volt egy hét alatt elrabolni a szívét. Úgy érezte, már nem a régi, már nem képes úgy élni a mindennapjait, mint eddig tette. Nem tudott koncentrálni sem az edzésekre, sem a modellkedésre. Mintha Rina magával vitt volna egy darabot belőle.

Azonban az eddigi laza, depressziós napoknak véget kell vetnie, mivel a mai nappal kezdődik az iskola. Kise másodéves lett, és már Kasamatsu-senpai sem volt ott, hogy fogja a kezét, vagy értelmet rugdosson belé. Egy teljesen új korszak vette kezdetét, és nem mondhatnánk, hogy Kise örömmel fogadta a változást.

Egy átlagos nap első pontja általában a reggeli edzés. Mivel Kise múlt éjjel nem aludt túl jól, már kora reggel beért, így ő volt az egyetlen a tornateremben. Legalábbis ezt hitte, míg kosárlabda-pattogtatás hangokat nem hallott kiszűrődni. Kíváncsian megközelítette a hang forrását, ám amit az ajtón belépve látott, arra a legmerészebb álmaiban sem számított. Kise teljesen lefagyott, ez a pillanat pedig pont elég volt, hogy a kosárlabda fejbe találja.

„Nagyon sajnálom. Jól vagy?", rohant oda hozzá azonnal a labda tulajdonosa.

„E-e-ez nem lehet… Tényleg te vagy az?" Kise azt sem tudta, hova legyen a boldogságtól. A haja kicsivel hosszabb lett ez alatt a pár hónap alatt, és a Kaijo egyenruháját viselte, de kétség sem fért hozzá: ő Ichino Rina. Az _ő_ Rinája!

„Ryouta-kun! Úgy örülök, hogy látlak!", kiáltotta Rina, és vidáman Kise nyakába ugrott.

„De… hogy?", Kise még mindig teljesen sokkhatás alatt állt, egyszerűen nem talált megfelelő szavakat.

„Oh, Kise, látom találkoztál az új menedzserünkkel." mondta az egyik harmadéves, aztán hamarosan kezdett beszállingózni a többi csapattag is.

„A kivel?"

Rina halkan kuncogott Kise abszolút zavarán, de úgy döntött, végre őt is beavatja a dolgokba.

„Nyugodj meg, szépfiú! Vegyél mély levegőt! Szóval, mivel egy évvel fiatalabb vagyok nálad, csak idén kezdem a középiskolát, és megkértem a szüleimet, hogy hadd jöjjek a Kaijoba. Nem volt könnyű meggyőzni őket, de végül megengedték, hogy a nagynénémhez költözhessek. Plusz, csatlakoztam a kosárcsapathoz is." magyarázta Rina egy mosollyal kiegészítve.

Kise vett egy mély lélegzetet. „ANNYIRA HIÁNYOZTÁL!", kiáltotta, majd felkapta, ás körbe-körbe forgott a lánnyal a karjában. „Rina-chaaaaan!"

„Én is örülök, hogy újra látlak." nevetett a lány. „De azt hiszem, nem ez a megfelelő pillanat…"

„OKÉ, KEZDŐDJÖN AZ EDZÉS!", kiáltotta a Seirin vadiúj kapitánya, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro. Az év első napján is ugyanolyan hangos, mint mindig.

„Oh, igaz…" mondta Kise csalódottan, de még tud pár órát várni, legalábbis ezt gondolta.

Miután bemutatták az új menedzsert, megkezdődött az edzés. A hosszú bemelegítés és erőnléti gyakorlatok után egy kis játék igazán felüdítő volt. Mindeközben Rina szorgalmasan jegyzetelt, és memorizálta a csapattagok minden mozdulatát, megfigyelte az erősségüket és gyengeségeiket, hiszen ezentúl az ő feladata lesz az edzéstervek, formációk megalkotása. Elsősként mindent meg akart tenni, hogy támogassa a csapatot.

Edzés után Kise azonnal Rinához rohant, hogy a hosszú távollét után végre együtt lehessenek, ám a csengő közbeszólt. Igen, ennek a szörnyű hangnak, ami minden diák rémálmának kezdetét jelzi természetesen most is e két fiatal közé kellett állnia.

„Jó napot kívánok! Üljetek le!", mondta az osztályfőnök, mikor belépett a terembe. „Én vagyok az osztályfőnökötök, Yoshino Umetarou. Örvendek a találkozásnak."

„Örvendek a találkozásnak!", felelte az osztály kórusban.

„Rendben, a hétvégén péntektől vasárnapig minden osztály elmegy egy közös kirándulásra a hegyekbe, hogy a tanulók jobban megismerhessék egymást. Ez egy hagyomány az iskolánkban, amit minden évben az elballagott diákok szerveznek. Kérlek, írassátok alá ezt az engedélyt a szüleitekkel, és holnapra hozzátok vissza!", mondta, és mindenkinek kiosztott egy lapot. „Akkor most mindenki mondja el, hogy hívják, honnan jött, mi a hobbija és miért választotta a Kaijot!"

„A nevem Ichino Rina, Hokkaidoból jöttem, imádom a kosárlabdát, és azért jöttem a Kaijoba, mert van itt valaki, aki nagyon fontos számomra." mondta Rina, mikor rá került a sor, mire mindenki kíváncsian pislogott rá, hogy vajon ki lehet olyan fontos, hogy ilyen messzire eljött érte. Hát igen, a szerelem csodákat tesz az emberekkel. Olyan dolgokra sarkall, amikre egyéb körülmények között soha nem lenne képes.

„Az én nevem Mitsuki Hoshiko. Nos, igazából, már mindenhol laktam Japánban, ugyanis modell vagyok. Azért jöttem ide, mert az egyik kollégám ajánlotta és egész közel van a jelenlegi lakhelyemhez." mutatkozott be egy másik lány Rina után, ez pedig remekül elterelte a figyelmet a lány nem mindennapi indokáról, amiért Rina igen hálás volt.

* * *

„Szia! Te vagy Rina-chan, igaz?", kérdezte a szőke, kékszemű szépség Rinától.

„Igen, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek." válaszolt udvariasan, bár kicsit félénken.

„Úgy tűnik, már mindenki ismer valakit, nem igaz?", nevetett a lány.

„Igen, ilyenkor rossz, ha az ember messziről jött." sóhajtott Rina.

„Bevallom, meglepett, mikor azt mondtad, hogy egy bizonyos valaki miatt vagy itt."

„Hiszed vagy sem, még engem is."

„És, ki a szerencsés?", kíváncsiskodott Hoshiko.

„Gondolom, nincs értelme titkolni, de ígérd meg, hogy nem mondod el senkinek, nincs szükségem plusz figyelemre."

„Persze, persze, mondd már!"

„Kise Ryouta."

„Áá! Úristen! Szóval _te_ vagy az a lány, akiről folyton beszélt!", kiáltozott Hoshiko önfeledten. „Mondj el mindent!"

„Öö… oké." válaszolta Rina boldogan. Annak ellenére, hogy csak most találkozott a lánnyal, nagyon könnyen szót értettek. Olyan volt, mintha már évek óta ismernék egymást.

„…és most itt vagyok." mondta Rina, mikor befejezte a történetet.

„Ez volt a legcukibb Love Story, amit valaha hallottam!", kiáltotta.

„Jól van, gyerekek, az órának vége. Mehettek haza!", mondta a tanár. Az első napon csak osztályfőnöki órák voltak, és a hét további részére sem terveztek sok tanulást, így az elsősök összeismerkedhetnek. Rina és Hoshiko vidáman léptek ki az iskola épületéből. A bejáratnál pedig Kise várt rájuk, pontosabban Rinára, hogy _végre_ együtt tölthessenek egy kis idő.

„Woah, a lovagod kijött eléd!", mondta Hoshiko. „Kise, hol hagytad a lovad?"

„Ha-ha, nagyon vicces, már vagy 2 hónapja nem láttam, hadd legyek már egy kicsit izgatott!", morgott Kise. „Akkor mehetünk, _hercegnő_?", kérdezte, és kinyújtotta a kezét Rina felé.

„Menjünk." válaszolta a lány, míg a kezét összekulcsolta Kiséével. „Majd holnap találkozunk, Hoshi-chan."

„Érezzétek jól magatokat!", integetett Hoshiko. Tényleg nagyon aranyosan néztek ki együtt. Jó volt látni Kisét is boldogan mosolyogni ennyi idő után. Egyértelműen látszott kettejükön, hogy képtelenek egymás nélkül élni. Azok az emberek, akik ha egyszer rátalálnak valamire, azt soha többé nem tudják elengedni. Az ilyenek csak egyszer lesznek szerelmesek az életükben, az pedig örökké fog tartani.

* * *

Kise és Rina a parkban sétáltak. Nem terveztek semmi különös programot, és nem is vágytak rá. Egyszerűen csak élvezni akarták egymás társaságát.

„Szóval?", kérdezte Kise, miután leültek egy padra.

„Hogy érted, hogy szóval?", értetlenkedett Rina.

„Honnan jött az ötlet, hogy pont a Kaijoba gyere?"

„Te… komolyan nem tudod?"

„Ami azt illeti, csak egy dolog van, ami eszembe jut, de ez elég valószínűtlen… úgy értem…"

Rina, mintha megérezné Kise aggodalmát és kétségeit, rávágta: „Miattad jöttem ide." Erre a szőke fiú meredt szemmel bámult rá, mintha még mindig nem hinne a füleinek. „Csak miattad jöttem el ilyen messzire. Nem volt rá semmilyen más okom. Csak újra látni akartalak. Azóta, mióta elmentünk, mindennap azért imádkoztam, hogy nehogy elfelejts ez alatt a két hónap alatt. Most, hogy itt vagyok veled, úgy érzem, végre megnyugodhatok. Szeretlek, Ryouta-kun, mindennél jobban."

„Rina-chan…" Kise hirtelen nem találta a megfelelő szavakat, amivel kifejezhetné azt a varázslatos érzést, amit jelen pillanatban érez. Megölelte Rinát, szorosan magához húzta, és úgy mondta a következő szavakat: „Amióta elmentél, egy nap sem telt el úgy, hogy ne gondoltam volna rád. Olyan boldog vagyok, hogy most itt vagy velem, és te is azt érzed, amit én, hogy el sem tudom mondani."

Ekkor a pár hosszú másodperceken keresztül nézett egymás szemébe, mintha onnan olvasnák ki mindazt, amit a szavak nem voltak képesek kifejezni. És ekkor megtörtént az, amire már mind a ketten oly régóta vágytak: ajkaik találkoztak egy csókban, mely kárpótolta őket minden veszteségtől, amit az idő okozott. A csók teli volt tűzzel, vággyal, gyengédséggel és szerelemmel. Nem számított a nagyvilág zaja, csak a kettejük érzései, amiket most végre megoszthatnak egymással.

* * *

A hét további része teljes nyugalomban zajlott a Kaijo Magángimnáziumban. Kise edzésre járt, Rina és Hoshiko egyre jobban megismerték egymást, tanultak, az újdonsült pár pedig minden szabad percét együtt töltötte. Aztán elérkezett a közös kirándulás napja.

Mire a tanulók péntek este megérkeztek a hegyi táborhelyre, a volt harmadévesek néhány tanár segítségével felállították a sátrakat, és mindent előkészítettek a táborban.

„Áh, végre itt vagyunk!", kiáltotta Kise, mikor megérkeztek.

„Jó újra látni, kölyök!", üdvözölte Kasamatsu egy _gyengéd_ hátba veregetéssel.

„Titeket is…" nyöszörögte Kise a fájdalomtól.

„Sziasztok!", köszönt Rina is, mikor lelépett a buszról.

„Te? Te vagy az a lány nyárról?", kérdezte Kobori meglepetten.

„Aki miatt Kise folyton nyávogott, miután elment?", adta hozzá Moriyama.

„I-igen, azt hiszem, ez én lennék. A nevem Ichino Rina."

„Yep, és most már a Kaijoba jár." mondta boldogan Kise. „Pluusz együtt járunk." vigyorgott, Rina elpirult, a többiek éljeneztek és gratuláltak a párnak.

„Kise, Rina-chan!", kiáltott utánuk Hoshiko, mikor ő is leért a buszról. „Igazán megvárhattatok vol… na…" A szava elakadt abban a másodpercben, hogy a szemei találkoztak a sötét hajú fiúéval, aki szintén megállt a mondandója közepén. A többiek értetlenkedve néztek ide-oda a két barátjuk között, aztán Kise volt az, aki végre megtörte a csendet.

„Oh, tényleg! Azt hiszem, ti még nem találkoztatok. Ő itt Mitsuki Hoshiko, elsőéves, egy modellügynökségnél dolgozunk. Ő pedig Kasamatsu Yukio-senpai, Kobori Kouji-senpai és Moriyama Yoshitaka-senpai."

„Örvendek a találkozásnak!", mondta Moriyama és Hoshiko egyszerre, majd mindketten elpirultak.

„Elképesztően sajnálom, hogy meg kell zavarnom ezt a bájos pillanatot, de mi lenne, ha elkezdenénk tüzet rakni?", szólt közbe Kasamatsu a szemeit forgatva.

„I-igaz." mondta Moriyama, és a volt harmadévesek kíséretében elindultak, hogy körbevezessék a diákokat, és egy röpke 20 perc múlva már mindannyian a tábortűz körül ültek, és beszélgettek, énekeltek, nevettek.

„Hoshi-chan, hová mész?", kérdezte Rina, mikor a szőke szépség váratlanul felállt a tábortűz mellől.

„Sétálni."

„Sétálni? Ilyenkor?"

„Aha! Szeretek sétálni a sötétben, amikor csak a csillagok világítanak." mondta mosolyogva Hoshiko.

„Az erdő veszélyes lehet." mondta Moriyama. „Én is veled megyek."

„Oh, rendben. Jó buli lesz."

Moriyama és Hoshiko már közel 5 perce sétáltak az erdőben anélkül, hogy egy szót is szóltak volna egymáshoz, a csend pedig kezdett egyre kényelmetlenebbé válni még akkor is, ha mindketten a csillagokat bámulták. Az igazat megvallva Moriyama azt sem tudta, mit keres itt. Igaz, hogy a Kaijo volt-dobóhátvédje méterekről képes volt megérezni, ha egy csinos lány van a közelben, már rengetegszer zaklatta Kisét, hogy mutassa be egy kollégájának, mégis most, hogy itt a talán soha vissza nem térő alkalom, nem érezte úgy, hogy elő kellene vennie a csajozós poénjait és minden más trükkjét. Valami azt sugározta belé, hogy ez a lány más, mint azok, akikkel eddig találkozott. Nem tudta, miért, de mindenképpen ki akarta deríteni.

„Szépek, igaz?", kérdezte Hoshiko kirepítve Moriyamát a gondolatainak tengeréből.

„Huh?", jött az értelmes válasz.

„A csillagok. Képes lennék akár egész este bámulni őket. Mindegyik olyan más, és mindegyiknek megvan a saját, egyedi fénye. Pont olyanok, mint az emberek."

„Értem! Erre még nem is gondoltam." mosolygott Moriyama, máris eszébe jutott egy terv. „Akkor biztosan te vagy az Esthajnalcsillag, mert te ragyogsz a legfényesebben."

„Te nagyon vicces vagy. Köszönöm." nevetett Hoshiko, Moriyama csak vigyorgott, mint aki megnyerte a lottót. „Ha nekem választanom kellene, akkor azt mondanám, te az Altair csillag vagy."

„Miért? Az melyik?"

„Nézd! Ott a Sas csillagképe, látod?"

„Aha."

„A legfényesebb csillag benne az Altair, ami arabul azt jelenti: a repülő."

„És miért pont ez lennék én?"

„Nem tudom. Csak ez jutott eszembe, mikor rád néztem."

„Hű! Nagyon képben vagy ezekkel a dolgokkal." ámuldozott Moriyama.

„Mondhatni. Már kiskorom óta érdekelnek a csillagok. Azt hiszem, ezért akartam modell lenni – hogy én is egy sztár legyek." mondta a lány, és újra felnézett az égre, viszont a fényes apró lámpásokat most kezdte néhány viharfelhő takarni.

„Úgy néz ki, nem sokára vihar lesz. Vissza kellene mennünk!", mondta Moriyama.

„Igen, menjünk!", helyeselt Hoshiko, és ahogy ezt kimondta, a parányi vízcseppek el is kezdtek hullani az égből.

„Siessünk!", kiáltotta a dobóhátvéd, és elkapta a lány kezét.

* * *

 _Eközben a táborban:_

„Mi a baj, Rina-chan?", kérdezte Kise a barátnőjétől, aki aggódva figyelte az erdő azon részét, ahol egy órája távozott Hoshiko és Moriyama.

„Semmi, csak Hoshi-chan és Moriyama-san már elég rég elmentek, és hamarosan vihar lesz…"

„Hamarosan csak itt lesznek." próbálta nyugtatgatni Kise, és átölelte a lányt.

„Idióta!", jelent meg Kasamatsu is. „Moriyama azért ment vele, hogy vigyázzon rá. Bízzatok jobban a senpaiotokban!"

* * *

A vihar egyre nagyobb lett, Moriyamának és Hoshikonak nem volt más választása, mint egy barlangban meghúzni magukat, míg az idő újra csendes nem lesz.

„Úgy tűnik, itt ragadtunk…" mondta Hoshiko elgondolkodva, miközben a zuhogó esőt nézte.

„Tudod, ha félsz, nyugodtan hozzám bújhatsz." Moriyama próbálkozás 2.rész, azonban ez sem hozta meg számára a várt sikert.

„Kösz, de szeretem a vihart."

Az arckifejezés, ami abban a pillanatban Moriyama arcán volt látható, leginkább erre hasonlított: o.o Erre Hoshiko megállíthatatlanul nevetni kezdett.

„Most látnod kéne az arcodat." kacagott tovább. Moriyama még mindig nem találta a megfelelő szavakat. „Csak hülyéskedtem. De nem úgy tűnik, mintha hamarosan elállna az eső, szóval azt hiszem, itt kell éjszakáznunk."

„Áh… oh… i-igen…" Moriyama kezdett visszatérni önmagához, ezalatt Hoshiko leült mellé, a hátát a barlang falához döntötte, a fejét pedig ráhajtotta a dadogó fiú vállára. Moriyama egy pillanatra lefagyott, majd mosolyogva átkarolta a lányt, és pár perc múlva már mind a ketten mélyen aludtak.

Másnap kora reggel az összes táborozó az erdő bejáratánál várakozott. Sokan máris az eltűnt társaik után akartak indulni, de a kosarasok kézben tartották a helyzetet, és mindenkit biztosítottak, hogy Moriyama mellett a szépséges modelljüknek semmi bántódása nem eshet. Így vártak, és vártak, és vártak, míg végre két alak jelent meg előttük a távolban. Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy ők azok, és amint a két alak látótávolságba került, az aggódó kis csoport máris lerohanta őket.

„Hoshiko-san, Moriyama-san, nem esett bajotok?" „Minden rendben?" „Hogy vészeltétek át az éjszakát?" „Úgy örülök, hogy jól vagytok." Hangzottak a kiáltások mindenfelől.

„Mondtam, hogy kutyabajuk." mondta Kasamatsu, és elismerően hátba veregette Moriyamát. „Szép munka volt."

„Moriyama-kun!", szólította meg Hoshiko, mikor nagy nehezen kiszabadult az örvendező tömegből. „Köszönöm, hogy este elkísértél. Nagyon jól éreztem magam." mosolygott a lány.

Moriyamánál egy percre ismét megállt az idő, de egy Kasamatsu-ütés visszazökkentette.

„Öö… É-én is." nyögte ki, majd egy mély levegő vétele után megkérdezte: „Hoshiko-chan, lennél a barátnőm?"

\- 3 -

„Aw! Megkérdezte, hogy lesz-e a barátnője. Hát nem aranyos, Ryouta-kun? És még el is pirult egy kicsit." olvadozott Rina Kise öléből figyelve a fejleményeket.

„De, persze. Az meglepőbb, hogy valaki igent mondott Moriyama-senpainak." válaszolta Kise.

„Huh? Miért? Mi a baj Moriyama-sannal? Jóképű és vicces…"

„Igen, igen, de néha túl sok."

„Szerintem egész romantikus volt…" motyogta Rina.

„De én jobb voltam, igaz?"

„Hihi, hát persze, Ryouta-kun. Te vagy a legjobb." mondta a lány mosolyogva, és megcsókolta vigyorgó barátját.

 _ **VÉGE**_


End file.
